Intentional Fowl: An Unexpected Meeting
It had been some time since Samarra Inari had worked on herself and improving her abilities. Yes, she has sparred with some with her guild members in the guild's training grounds, but it had been some time since she actually went out and trained on her own. She had decided to escape for a bit, leaving her S Class mages in charge, and head for an island off the coast of Fiore in search of a secluded area to practice her skills, or perhaps find a new beast to contract with. Taking in the islands beauty, Samarra breaths the fresh air in deeply. With hints of wild flora and seabreeze, it was a refreshing change and filled her with thoughts of determination. All my guild members are getting so much stronger, I can't have them go an surpass me! I have to work on getting better...perhaps this is the place to do it. She thought to herself as she admired the scenery. A large tree stood out in the center of the island, as plentiful creatures scurried from tree to tree. I guess I should find a clearing where I can practice without harming anything... who knows, maybe I'll run into a friendly creature on the way who will aid me in my quest for strength! She though with vigor as she clenched her fists and ventured forth with a smile into the dense tropical forest. Sagewing flapped his wings with considerable effort, pushing himself forward through the hurtling winds. After hours upon hours of pushing the limits, he was starting to feel exhaustion creep up on him, his muscles crying out for a rest as he defied the opposing winds. He kept his gaze below him, searching for an appropriate location to settle down for atleast a while before he ventured on. he looked off into the distance and he came across something that seemed fitting. A couple of kilometers away from where he was, he saw the edge of a tropical forest and some minor distance into it was an opening in the trees where a huge pond was located. Could go for a bath. he thought to himself as he took a moment to inspect his feathers, covered in dirt and excessive oils. Closing in on the forest and by extension, the pond, Sagewing proceeded to make a dive for the water, finally deciding to spare his muscles the agony of the continued flight. The oqaid plummeted downwards and submerged himself beneath the water, immediately feeling as if all the strain was literally washing off of him. He closed in on the pond bank and removed his now soaked clothing, pushing it away beneath a bush before returning to the water once more. Nearby Samarra had been making her way through the brush and admiring all the local fauna of the island. She had seen handfuls of Curily, Rollidillos, and Clippers, but nothing of which she would want to make a contract with. Hearing a large splash, Samarra diverts her attention to the source of the sound. Must be a lake nearby, or something. Perhaps there would be a nice spot to find a creature... She thinks as she heads towards this body of water. Pushing aside some brush, she sees that her inclinations were correct. In front of her lies a serene pond only a few feet in front of her. A breach in the surface of the pond draws her attention as she sees a bird like head pop out. Hmmm, this could be promising... I better set up a perimeter just in case. Besides if this creature isn't one to play fair, I am sure I would come along one that wouldn't be too friendly later on. So a Chain Prison summoning circle wouldn't be a bad idea. ''She says and notes specific locations within the forest where she must place her summoning circle mark on in order to surround the pond. She embeds the tree she is leaning on with her seal, and then cautiously, and silently, moves around the pond to create a four point perimeter. Once all summoning emblems were in place, she slowly approaches the pond with her hand raised in a friendly gesture, trying her best to not scare the creature within. Sagewing dove beneath the surface once more. The water was rather cold, but to his warm and overworked body, the chilling water did wonders. As he returned to the surface, continuing to rub away the dirt and the excessive oils from his vivid orange feathers. He then turned his attention sideways when he heard the rustling of bushes. There, near the edge of the pond, stood a human. A female human. But unlike all the other humans that he has encountered, this one atleast seemed... friendly. With her hand gently waving in the air, almost as if to say: "I'm unarmed, I'm harmless." Uncertain about the situation, Sagewing let out a low and confused crow. He began swimming towards the human. When he reached the pond bank he rose up to his full height, towering well above the woman. He continued forward until he stood a mere feet away from her and crouched down so that he stood with her on equal footing. "Oh wow, you are a lot bigger once you are out of the water..." Samarra slightly laughs out. "So, do you happen to understand me? Are you able to speak, perhaps?" She tries to remain as calm as possible to make sure the bird creature knows that she isn't intending to fight. Based on previous contracts made with beasts, Samarra has always been able to reason with the beast and convince them to join her team. Although on a few occasions a beast had lashed out, whether out of fear, or as a means to test her abilities, and so she now prepares a Chain Prison summon to ensure that she is able to nullify a beast's magic should they get out of hand. Not yet certain of how he should react to the situation, fearing that he might frighten the woman if he spoke, he kept it simple for the moment. He gave her a slow nod to confirm that he understood what she had said to him. Slowing bringing her hands together, Samarra's face lights up in excitement. "Wonderful, you understand! Well I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Samarra Inari, I am the guild master of Koma Inu. I specialize in Lightning Magic and Beast Summoning Magic, and I was wondering if you would like to join my team and make a contract with me? I promise you I am very kind to all my beasts and will never summon you when you don't want to be; we would just have to work that out between us. So what do you say?" Sagewing was taken back by her statement. Did... did she want to capture him or something? Keep her at her heel like some lowly animal? The very thought of being brought down to becoming something so pathetic was disgusting to him. A couple of scenarios of severe violence played through his mind in order to express some anger without actually causing legitimate damage. Sagewing began to gather magic power in an attempt to perform a sound magic spell. His face scrunched up as he focused what little energy he had in order to control the magic within him. Vibrations was sent through the air, allowing him to replicate human language without even opening his beak but due to all the strain he has suffered, it was with great effort as he was only able to produce a single, low word: "Declined". Samarra's expression falls a bit at the denial, but she tries her best to maintain a smile. "Oh...well I will not try and force you into anything you do not wish to partake in, but I assure you I treat my contracts with the utmost dignity and respect. I see the beasts as my allies, and they are free to live their lives as cavalier as they please as long as they come to my aid when I need them. But are you sure? You would be an honorary guild member as well as giving me the honor of having you on my team." She says with the best pleading eyes that she can, not sure if the bird understands her intentions. "Yet... still... beast." he muttered out. While he could at this point safely assume that the woman in front of him did not intend any harm to him, she still did not seem to understand. Of course, how could she if he is something previously unseen. Yet despite her ignorance, about him and his kin, he could not fault her and he did very much appreciate the friendly gesture, even if it did appear somewhat unfavorble for him. "Forgive me... but... I have no... interest in becoming a... glorified pet." the strained and disembodied voice rasped out. Though yet with much effort, "speaking" was slowly becoming easier and easier for him. "''Yet still beast?" She questioned, tilting her head slightly to the side. "That's what you are aren't you? I apologize that the connotation of such word is generally negative, but I promise I mean that in the nicest way. But I will respect your decision to refrain from joining me, I am sorry that I offended you." She said bowing her head slightly in defeat. Sagewing offered the woman a deadpanned look. "Honestly? I am... standing here and is... adressing you as a proper... individual, holding a civilized... conversation, yet you... brand me as beast?". Sagewing shook his head. He then extended his right talon forward, giving a gesture which would seem to indicate that he wants her to grab hold of his hand. "Well I have many a contract with beasts who have the ability to hold civilized, intelligent conversations. I don't believe the ability of speech brands you as an intelligent being, why look at the Vulcans!" Samarra laughs out a bit. "Uhh..." She says as she slowly grabs hold of his talon. Is he trying to shake my hand..? Oh my gosh! Did I make a mistake and think he was a beast when he is actually a mage?! She thinks as her eyes widen in surprise. "Wait a second! Are you a mage?!" Sagewing's expression softened. "Really now? I use sound magic to communicate with you and you figure out NOW that I am more than a mere beast?" he spoke calmly, his voice seemingly recovered. His voice was graceful and majestic and carried a lot of authority. Sagewing wrapped his colossal hand around her in a gentle grasp. "You are finally correct in your assessment I am a mage but I am also more. I am Sagewing, leader of the Oqaid people, the proud children of Hotoke." he spoke once more, beaming with pride. "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I made a horrible mistake! Please forgive me! It's just that your appearance...and the fact that you aren't wearing clothes...I just assumed..." Samarra says as she makes sure to keep her eyes cast to the sky as she shakes his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Sagewing. It is quite an honor to meet the leader of the Oqaid people, I must say I haven't come across one of your species before this." Sagewing chuckled for a bit. "That doesn't surprise me in the slightest. So far, we have taken great effort to not be discovered by mankind. But times change." he said as he let go of her hand. "The Oqaids are slowly rising in numbers, and I've come to realize that the spot we live on won't sustain us forever. And since there is practically no other place i can think of that is uninhabited by humans, I have now deemed it necessary to interact with your kin." "Well that is a good thing that your family is expanding, right? I am sorry my species puts a bitter taste in your mouth, my mistake from earlier does not really do our name justice either...sorry again about that..." She says with remorse. "And I do see how this island would not be able to support your growing species. Have you scouted for other possible locations? I know of a forest behind the guild I a currently in that is rather expansive... and I am sure their are other deserted places amongst the mainland too." She says with a reassuring smile. "That is what I have been doing for a very long time now. If there trully are decent and deserted places in the land, I have yet to find them. I was searching for some place that can properly sustain life and remains mostly if not completely unaffected by human interaction. Most of us would prefer to go unnoticed, as our lord requested. Despite this, I have no real issue with humans. There are a frustrating thing or two i can think about, but nothing that really damns your race as a whole to me. As for that forest you spoke of, if you would allow some of my people to reside there in the future, if it becomes needed, I would be most grateful." "Of course! And I can instruct my guild members to not venture too far into the forest, as to not disturb your people. Our guild owns a bit of the forest itself for training grounds, but it is rather expansive, so I am sure there is room for your people, should you decide to move in the future." Samarra said. Sagewing gave a slight bow. "You have my thanks, Lady Samarra. I will be sure to deliver these news to my people as soon as I am capable. However, I feel a bit... uncertain about this agreement. Not in that i doubt your honesty, kindness or any of the like. I am concerned that you offer us this, yet you have not spoken about anything in return. So what do you want us to do or what would you like for us to do to compensate?" Taken aback a bit, Samarra lets out a slight giggle. "Oh! I don't ask for anything in return! Maybe just that you come by and say hi every so often? I feel as if I could learn a lot from you, and I really enjoy our conversations so far. Does that sound like a deal?" Sagewing let out a strange sound that vaguely reminded one of a chuckle. "That is, again, a most kind offer. However, maybe I should rephrase myself. It is not as much a matter of what you want out of us as much as it is, what can we or I do to repay this more than kind suggestion? I feel... It feels like it is not a fair trade. You give me a fair share of woodlands and you get... nothing. Something feels amiss." Sagewing tapped his beak with his talon, making a humming sound as he thought things through. What could he offer that could even in the slightest way repay her for her kindness? His people did not have much to offer and a "Hi" every now and then felt insufficient. "I do believe you mentioned a guild. If this guild of yours have such expansive territory, perhaps me and my kin could assist in the more menial tasks?" "If that is what you see as fair, then I would agree to it. But I would rather you join my guild as a friend, rather than a maid." Samarra says laughing. "...Would that even be accepted?" Sagewing asked, feeling confused. "Not to spit in the face of your good graces, but would your comrades even accept that? We are a rather new species never before seen and my experience with your race up until now has been anything but possitive. I would not wish to cause an inconvenience for you." "It wouldn't be an inconvenience at all! My guild prides itself on our acceptance of all backgrounds and beliefs, as long as they fight for the greater good and have a high moral sense, we welcome all to our family. So does that mean you'll join us?" Samarra said with eyes filled with hope. Sagewing started to make a sound which could only be described as the sound of a pigeon, which was supposed to be his chuckle. "In that case, you would do me a great honor by accepting me into your fold. Is there any initiation to be held? A test of some sort?" "Ah, no, not all all! The desire to join is all you need to show to earn a spot in our family. Then as long as you uphold the guild's values, we will always be there for you when you need us!" Samarra's said as she placed her hand over her heart. "Oh, praised be Hotoke." Sagewing breathed out. "Your guild sounds like a wonderful place. Given that things are as good as you make it out to be... Tell me, would you feel incredibly bothered if I brought a small band of my people to start populating the forest? Just so it is all set and ready when/if more are to come." "I would love nothing more! I will wish you and your people the best of luck in adapting to the new environment, and I will help in anyway I can." She said with a slight bow to the bird, showing that she is at his service. Sagewing returned the gesture. "I will do my best to contribute to the guild and not be a bother." He then rose up once more and started to make little weaving motions with his talons. Around his hands, little strands of ethernano started to form. These strands reached behind him, all across the pond and dug out his garments from beneath the bushes. "If you do not mind-" he spoke as he started to get dressed. "I am going to make contact with my people. You may not understand any of it, sort of the point, and I would also like to ask that you do not speak during the conversation. My people are a bit... skittish. Don't want to spook them." Sagewing pulled out a small lacrima from one of his pouches and started to infuse it with his magic. "Does it sound reasonable to you?"